Change
by ericaj318
Summary: This is the official sequel to 'Second Chances'. Thanks to Flashpoint, Jill has gone over to Earth 2 with Harry and Jesse. She's still expecting and bored but Team Flash might need their help. HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked into his office at STAR Labs on Earth 2 and smiled as he saw Jill sitting behind his desk, "What do I owe this surprise?" he asked as he made his way toward her.

Jill sighed for a moment before replying, "I was just bored sitting at the house since I haven't been able to find a job here yet. I thought maybe you'd like to grab lunch together," she finished with a sweet smile.

Harry looked at her with a tender expression on his face, "I would love to eat but you know you don't need to work. You're pregnant and I'm taking care of you and everything," he stated.

Jill stood from his chair, she was already halfway through her pregnancy since she found out so late, her small bump popping out in her maxi dress and she walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest, "I know I don't have to but I don't want to sit around a do nothing either. Is there something here I can help with if you don't want me getting a real job? I could do some data entry for you or run your website...what do you think?"

Harry grasped her wrists in his hands to pull her closer to him, "I think we should discuss it over lunch because I do have some tracking I'd like to do on products but I thought you'd be bored by it because it's mostly creating Excel sheets. Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm willing to do anything to not lose my mind," she replied, "I imagine you want Big Belly Burger and luckily for you, the baby does too."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "I guess there is no denying that baby is mine."

Before they could leave or say anything else, Jesse walked in, her face filled with alarm, "Hey guys, something really weird happened today."

Harry, overly protective, instantly made his way to her, "What happened?" both women could hear the panic in his voice.

Jesse shook her head, "There is nothing wrong but I think when you rigged the particle accelerator on Earth 1 to give Barry his speed back, I got super speed!" she finished, her tone taking on a hint of excitement.

Harry looked down at the ground, his hands grasping the bridge of his nose and he took a deep breath, "We will need to investigate this because I don't know if it's permanent and I also don't want you to think you can become a superhero. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jesse nodded, "For now until I know more about it, I can agree to that. Where can we do this research? Do you know how to look into this, Dad?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know enough but Cisco, Barry and Caitlin know how to find out. I have some things to finish up here but once we're done, we can go to Earth 1 and have them run some tests on you and let Barry train you on how to use this. Does that sound good?" he asked.

Jill stood back and listened to their interaction, surprised that Jesse was a speedster now. She had a feeling it wouldn't be temporary since she got it the same way Barry did.

Jesse nodded once more,. "That sounds really good. I'm gonna head to class. See you two later!" she finished with a large smile at Jill.

Jill smiled back, they'd bonded a lot since she came to Earth 2 with Harry. After Jesse walked out Harry turned back to Jill and took another deep breath, "That is the last thing I needed to hear. Are you ready to eat?"

"Do you still want to?" she asked, unsure if this news had stolen his appetite.

Harry nodded, "Nothing can stop me from getting Big Belly Burger. C'mon."

Jill smiled as she followed him but as they reached the lobby of STAR Labs, a portal opened in the middle of the room which Cisco appeared though.

"Ramon?" Harry questioned, his face looking curious.

Jill smiled brightly as she saw Cisco and walked up to embrace him in a bear hug, "I'm so happy to see you! I am pretty sure that you are not here with good news...what's going on over on our Earth?"

Harry frowned when her heard her refer to Earth 1 as hers, he had hoped after two months, she would be more acclimated with her new home. He shook off his worries and asked, "Jill is probably right about the reason for your visit. What's up?"

"You two are very perceptive," Cisco replied smiling for a moment before he frowned, "Barry did a little time tinkering again and I don't want to get into the details but he unearthed a new big bad. There's a speedster after him that claims to be the original and he goes by the name of Savitar," he explained.

Jill looked immediately concerned for her friends, "Do you need us to come over there?" she asked, forgetting that they would be over there in a week and that Jesse had speed too.

Cisco shook his head, "No, not yet. I was hoping you guys could do some research into him though and let us know if you can find anything. We are dealing with it for right now and Barry doesn't want to involve everyone until he has to."

Jill nodded as Harry took over, "We'll do everything we can. It's good to see you, Ramon."

Cisco nodded in return as he opened a new portal and left them just as quickly as he arrived.

Harry turned to Jill once Cisco was gone, "Now, let's get some lunch before we start cracking the books. Are you still hungry?" he asked, feeling like they'd lost their nice afternoon.

Jill smiled as she looked at him before leaning up on her tiptoes and stealing a quick kiss, "Have you seen me lately? I'm always hungry," she said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jill woke up before Harry and she rolled over and ran her hand down his arm. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, "Good morning. You're not usually the one who wakes first, everything ok?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

Jill smiled, "I think I'm just excited about Cisco asking for our help. I've felt so useless since we came here and now I have something to do. I can help again."

"Slow down, love," Harry replied, "You need to start taking it easy, you're due in just a few months and you are going to be very busy then so you should rest."

"I'm a Public Relations Professional," she replied with a laugh, "I have never taken it easy and I don't plan to start anytime soon. I promise that I won't overdo it but I can't sit around and do nothing. You should know me better than that. Now, can we get some breakfast and start researching ...was it Salvatore?"

Harry grinned, suppressing a laugh at what she said, "Savitar but you were close. Do you wanna save water and shower together?"

"I can barely fit in there by myself but we can always get in a little workout before…." she whispered before she scooted closer to him and placed her lips to his.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry was tweaking his speedster gun while Jill was surfing the net for any reference to Savitar, or the original speedster or the God of Speed.

"Have you seen anything?" Harry asked as he watched her angry type into her laptop and huff for the millionth time that day.

"No," she replied with a shake of her head, "It's like this guy doesn't even exist. Do you think they got the name wrong like I did or maybe he isn't what he claims to be? I wish we knew more. How's the work going on your gun?"

Harry nodded as he began, "I'm modifying to shoot a stronger pulse because Ramon made it sound like 'God of Speed' is no easy foe. Unfortunately, I don't know if it will be that much stronger then it was before and I don't know how strong to make it. We do need to know more."

Jill took a deep breath, "Well, we'll be heading over there in less than a week now so maybe while we're there and Jesse is getting what she needs, we can find out more. Right now, we're no help at all unless we can lure him here and get more information up close."

"Yeah, let's lure an evil speedster to our Earth that no longer has a Flash just so we can study him," he scoffed in reply, "You are too much sometimes."

Jill laughed at the way he phrased her idea, "Well, if we can't work on research until we go to Earth 1 then why don't you tell me about those projects I can help you with?'" she asked as she stood from her laptop, stretching her legs for the first time since they'd arrived at his office.

Harry nodded as he walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a large stack of papers, "These are all of our inventions since the creation of metas. I need this put into a spreadsheet with the results of each one so we can figure out how successful we've been in the last few years," he said as he passed the stack her way and watched her eager expression turn into a grimace and added, "Are you sure you want to help?"

Jill took a deep breath as she nodded and took the paper from him, "This is probably the worst thing I've ever volunteered to do but it will definitely keep me busy. Do you mind running and getting me a sandwhich for lunch? I don't want to delay starting this and lose the motivation," she explained adding a sweet smile to win him over.

Harry walked over to her and took the papers, placing them next to her computer, before wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I'd be happy to. What do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't you take a break and come to dinner with me?" Harry offered as he walked back into his office after 6pm to see Jill still hard at work on the spreadsheet.

Jill looked up surprised, "Is it time for dinner?" she asked, looking out the window to see the sun going down, "Wow, I guess I got lost in my work. I never thought a spreadsheet could do that to me."

Harry laughed, "I guess desperate times can yield surprising results. So, dinner? Jesse wants to go for Chinese."

Jill nodded, "Just give me five minutes so I can finish this last report. I don't want to forget where I left off. If she's ready to go, I can meet you there," she finished.

Harry shook his head, "Nonsense, we can wait. You act like you aren't a part of this family but you are," he slipped, admitting one of his own thoughts since they'd arrived back here.

Jill stopped flipping through the report and looked at him, "What do you mean? I'm your girlfriend and we're having a baby but I'm not your wife and I'm not Jesse's mother so I think I'm acting like the proper level of where I stand in your life."

Harry immediately regretted what he'd said because he didn't want to start anything over something so small so he quickly tried to change the subject, "Any preference on which Chinese place we go to?"

Jill raised a brow, "Really? That wasn't even good deflection, Babe. I know you think I should think of myself as a member of your lives but I don't, not yet anyway. You have to give me time. I barely even got to know Jesse on my Earth because she was kidnapped and then ran away. I want to be closer but right now, I don't want to invade. Have you even asked her how she felt about becoming a big sister at her age?" she asked, more serious now.

Harry stopped as he thought over Jill's last question and he realized she was right. He had never taken a moment to see how Jesse felt about Jill in all the chaos they'd been through, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry, Jill. I thought it was you keeping us distant but it's been me. I will talk to her and then we can start over better then before."

Jill smiled as she stood from his desk chair and walked over to him, grabbing his hand in her own, "Why don't you have dinner with her tonight and I'll grab something on the way home? I think she'd really like some alone time with you."

"I don't know if that's necessary," he replied, "Plus, I'm a little worried that if I leave you alone here, you won't stop working."

Jill laughed, "I promise to stop after I finish the one I'm on and get food and go home. Talk to your daughter and give her some alone time. Who knows how her speed will change your relationship with her. I will be fine. Go," she suggested one last time.

"I don't deserve you," he answered as he leaned down and kissed her before letting go of her hand and turning to leave, "I'll see you at home."

Jill smiled back as she turned to sit back down and finish what she'd been working on.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry finished a nice dinner with Jesse and headed back to his home to see Jill. When he walked into the house, all the lights were off. He smiled to himself as he assumed that meant she was upstairs asleep.

Harry trotted up the stairs and into the bedroom to see the lights off but the bed empty. Harry's smile turn to a frown as he let a groan of frustration as he knew exactly where she was. He walked back out of the house and drove back to STAR Labs.

Once he was inside, he went straight to his office where he found Jill still hard at work at his desk, a half eaten pizza next to her.

"What happened to going home after you finished the invention you were working on?" Harry asked announcing his presence.

Jill looked over toward him and smiled, "Hey Babe, how was dinner?"

"Don't answer my question with a question," he stated as he pulled a chair up and sat next to her, "Why aren't you home in bed?"

Jill took a deep breath as she turned to face him, "Ok, so I thought this was going to be a boring task and the spreadsheet part is but the inventions are thrilling. I could have marketed some of the ones you trashed. Did you invent all of these?" she asked, always impressed with his mind.

Harry shook his head, "No, I work with a team and some of these ideas are mine and some of the building was me but it's a team effort but I wouldn't have given this project to you if I'd known it would keep up all night when you should be resting."

Jill curled her lips into an adorable smile before replying, "You worry too much. I am homesick and this has been the first thing that has given me a purpose over here. I wanna go back home all the time. I miss my friends and I know I have you and I thought it would be enough but I need more to exist on this Earth. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded, though it broke his heart to hear her admit to being unhappy, "Can we at least make a deal that you take care of yourself and the baby too?"

Jill noticed his tone take on a sad tone after she admitted to how she felt and she reached out and grabbed his hand, "I love you Harrison Wells. Don't think what I just said reflects on you at all. When I said our love wasn't enough, I only meant that we can't spend every moment together because that's not realistic. I will agree to your terms if you'll agree to let me have a look at your marketing stats and plans," she weaseled her own agenda into her heartfelt speech expertly.

Harry laughed after she laid out her plan mixed in with an apology, "Ok, but you have to agree to work with my person and not become too bossy. Dan is sensitive and he won't like the boss's girlfriend taking over his job. Can you agree to play nice?"

"You act like I'm bossy," Jill laughed in reply, "I agree to your terms. Do you wanna head home now?" she asked, as a large yawn snuck out.

"More than anything," Harry replied with a smile as she stood and offered her his hand, "Dinner went very well, to answer your earlier question."

Jill took his offer of help to stand gladly and once she was up and they were on their way out, she asked the question that was worrying her, "How does she feel about me and being a big sister?"

"She admitted that you coming back with us and being pregnant was a lot but she has seen firsthand how happy you make me and she knows how unhappy I was before coming to your Earth so she is ok with it. She's actually looking forward to the baby more then anything," he admitted causing Jill to smile as they walked to the car together, arms wrapped around each other's waists.


End file.
